


Más allá del mar

by Miss_Murdock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdock/pseuds/Miss_Murdock
Summary: Porqué más allá de toda esa agua salada se encontraba un mundo desconocido, e incluso sus destinos. Si lo cruzaban ¿Encontrarían la dulce esperanza o la más terrible de las desesperaciones?Historia participante en #Snktober 2020.
Collections: SNKTOBER Month 2020





	Más allá del mar

**Author's Note:**

> Obra escrita sin fines de lucro. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.  
> Actividad organizada en Twitter por @lunarelles y @sora_gamiii.  
>  **SPOILERS DEL MANGA**

**_Día 1: Personaje Favorito_ **

* * *

**_Un último suspiro_ **

Aun le era difícil asimilarlo. Mientras una chica ni muy alta ni muy baja, con cabellos castaños atados en una coleta recorría los pasillos de la base de la legión, su mente parecía estar en otro lugar, como si no estuviera sincronizada con su cuerpo que se encontraba dentro de aquel basto edificio.

Sasha estaba distraída, pensando en lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos meses. La muchacha había dejado su pueblo natal para unirse al ejército, con la esperanza de unirse a la policía militar y así mejorar la economía de su familia, que desde hacía generaciones se dedicaban a la cacería y se habían visto gravemente afectados debido a la caída de la muralla María. Ser miembro de la policía militar significaba tener la vida asegurada; tenías permitido vivir en Mitras, la capital además de que la paga era mejor que la que ofrecían las otras dos facciones militares y aunque la joven cazadora lo sabía, la atroz experiencia vivida en Trost le había hecho replantearse muchos aspectos de su vida.  
 **** ****

**_"¿Realmente puedo huir? ¿Podré vivir el resto de mi vida sabiendo que pude haber ayudado y no lo hice?"_ **

Aquellas dos preguntas, así como otros cuestionamientos similares no dejaba de resonar en su mente desde el discurso del comandante Pixis. Y justo ahí, cuando frente a ella y sus compañeros se erguía la imponente figura de Erwin Smith; el comandante de la legión, esas dudas resonaron nuevamente en su cabeza. Sintió una opresión en la garganta, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus orbes color ámbar.

Estaba aterrada. No quería volver a ver a un titán mientras viviera, quería huir al centro de las murallas; a la zona de los adinerados en donde la gente vivía como si no supiera de la existencia de esos enormes seres y, sin embargo, aunque su temor era mayor, su instinto le decía que debía pelear, luchar por aquellos que ya no estaban y por los que algún día tendrían que enfrentarse al mismo infierno.

Un mar de gente se abría paso frente a ella, todos iban en dirección, dándole la espalda al comandante ya que no querían formar parte de la legión. Sasha seguía dubitativa; ¿Debía seguir a los demás reclutas o permanecer ahí, aun sabiendo a lo que estaría condenada a partir de esa noche?

Temblorosa y con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro, la de cabellos castaños hizo el tan característico saludo de la milicia; colocó su puño derecho en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, a la altura de su corazón cuando el comandante se los ordenó.

Sasha no pudo evitar pensar en esa memoria que ahora le parecía tan lejana.

—¡Sasha! —una voz interrumpió su viaje a través del tiempo; era Connie— debemos irnos ¡Date prisa!

La más alta asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su amigo.

Eso fue en lo único que la soldado pudo pensar mientras su vida se desvanecía. No pudo evitar pensar que lo mismo debió de haberles ocurrido a sus compañeros caídos en batalla, como Erwin Smith o Marlo. Fragmentos aleatorios de sus vidas debieron estar pasando frente a sus ojos, con sus cuerpos perdiendo su calor vital y su sangre desbordándose.

Aquella noche, cuando optó por seguir ese camino ¿Había sido la mejor opción o el peor de los errores?

No lo sabía. Y en ese punto de su vida, eso ya no importaba.

En ese lugar, postrada en el suelo del dirigible acompañada de Armin y Mikasa, quienes la sostenían mientras lloraban, ensuciando sus manos de la sangre de su compañera, Sasha Blouse exhaló su último suspiro.

—Carne.

Fue lo último de susurró antes de que todo se volviera oscuro y sus ojos ámbar se cerraran para siempre.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Llegando tarde como siempre xD pues bueno, realmente tengo ganas de participar en esto aunque me he atrasado bastante por asuntos familiares o escolares. Espero poder ponerme al corriente antes de que acabe el mes.  
> La verdad me costó bastante elegir a uno sólo de mis personajes favoritos para escribir sobre el pero al final elegí a mi querida Sasha :') ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
